


Hard-Headed

by mercurybard



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to understand, my brother's a hardheaded man, in every sense of the term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard-Headed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break. I have a rather love/hate relationship with the show. Since I'm borrowing the characters for my own nefarious (but non-profit) purposes, I think we're in a "love" phase.

You have to understand, my brother's a hard-headed man, in every sense of the term. Lincoln's one of the most stubborn people I've ever met, and once he gets an idea into his head, no amount of logic or common sense will dislodge it. But, also, when he head-butts you, it really hurts.

It was a favorite tactic of his, back when we were growing up—both as the opener to a fight and as a closing move. Ninety percent of the time, when Lincoln slammed his forehead into someone else's, the other person went cross-eyed and dropped like a ton of bricks. The other ten percent just sort of staggered around until Linc landed a solid punch.

For a while, it was a big joke of his. He'd walk up to my friends or Veronica's and ask them "how hard is your head?" and then try and head-butt them. That last for about three weeks and then Veronica got sick of it and made him stop. She might have been petite, but she kicked.

Even as an infant, he had a tough skull. Mom used to tell a story about how—before he could even crawl—she took him over to a friend's house. They were down in the basement, and Mom put him on the daybed and turned her back for just a second. While she was looking away, Lincoln somehow managed to roll off the bed…and land head-first on a cinder block.

Of course, Mom panicked and fussed, but Linc was fine. The cinder block, on the other hand, was cracked in half.

But that brings me to today, when Lincoln came waltzing across the U.S. / Mexico border with his son and a blonde in tow. The woman has a split lip and a hickie on her neck that her foundation is doing little to conceal. Based on that and how relaxed and energetic my brother is at the same time, I'd say they're at least sleeping together.

When I asked her how she met Lincoln, she said: "Oh, I drove him off the road and then he head-butted me."

Of course.


End file.
